Who Loves Who HP,DM,HG Love Triangle
by boome
Summary: Complete, but incomplete;) Hermione Loves Harry, Draco Loves Hermione, And Harry is falling for the girl in front of him...what will happen when their feelings cross? Rated for cussing this fic sucks. dont read it. its awful
1. To Hogwarts

A/N: I have two things to say, (1) this is my first Fan Fiction, (2) I'm going to change perspective of people so if its too confusing please review and tell me... Enjoi! Oh Yea *'s are thoughts "'s are talking  
  
Disclaimer: Uh... i dont own much... i bet you can figure it out  
  
Chapter One: Going To Hogwarts  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
*I can barly face Harry, much less hang around him. I like him so much. I feel like hes totally clueless* Hermione kept writing in her journal  
  
'I cant believe that Draco and I are actually friends. I cant believe it! I also cant believe then he, Harry and Ron are friends! its like amazing'  
  
Hermione was interupted by none other than Harry Potter! She felt her breath catch in her chest and she stared at him. that is until he strated waving his hand in front of her face "Hermione, Hellooooo" "What? Huh" "You were um.. in a sort of daze..." "Oh sorry" Harry smirked "Who's the guy your daydreaming about" "um... i wasnt day dreaming i was just distracted by...umm.... the beautiful scenery outside..." "Riiiiiiiiiight" Harry slowly left the compartment waving to Hermione and mentioning something about finding Ron Hermione was left with her thoughts  
  
*~*Draco*~*  
  
*Why doesnt Hermione love me the way i love her? why do i have to go through this? What the hell did i do to deserve this? but Nooo she has to love Harry Potter...why ohhhhh Why???*  
  
Draco sat in his compartment thinking about Hermione when his thoughts were interupted abruptly by Hermione, who looked on the verge of tears  
  
"Whats the matter 'Mione?" (A/N: dont know who owns it) "Its just that... i love Harry soo much" Of course, Draco knew all about Hermione's love for Harry, he had heard hours of it! it didnt drive him insane though, not yet at least... Hermione went on and on and on and on... Draco sat and listened, letting Hermione cry on his shoulder and eventually she calmed down and snapped back into reality. "Draco..." "Yea?" "Whats wrong with me?" "What do you mean?" "Well why doesnt Harry love me?" "Hermione...." "What?" "Harry may not have romantic feelings about you but that doesnt mean there is something wrong with you" Hermione asked how long they had been talking and Draco said, "we're almost to Hogwarts"  
  
*~*Harry*~*  
  
Harry walked through the compartments of the train looking for Ron and thinking *Who could it be that Hermione likes???? I cant believe that we are finally in our 7th year!! I cant believe that I got Head Boy, and its a given that Hermione is Head Girl*  
  
He continued to think about those things while walking until finally he spotted Ron... "THERE YOU ARE" he yelled unawear of his tone "Huh???" Ron asked "I've been looking all over for you" "Well i've been here" Suddenly the train came to a halt, they were at Hogwarts.....  
  
A/N i kno its short but its my first fan fic, give me time, it'll get better! 


	2. Home Again

A/N: Here's Chapter Two! This is going up the same night as chapter one because i was like soooo excited to post something! In actuallity, this one is going up the next morning, if you read the first version, it was kinda bland and boring, well its still that way... but i added more details... still its very very short...  
  
Disclaimer: You know what i own and what i dont  
  
Chapter Two: Home Again  
  
*~*Everyone in General*~*  
  
The group of friends got out and the train and found each other. together they climbed into a carrige and it took them up to the castle. The four friends discussed their summers. Harry had spent most of the summer with Sirius, but he visited Ron at the Burrow, they had a marvelous time and Hermione had visted America, mostly to see cousins and other relitives there. What Hermione didn't tell them was that while over in America, she realized her true feelings for Harry. Draco's father had died, he seemed really quite happy about this... why, no one knew... (A/N: Don't Question This yet, you'll find out why). What he didn't tell them, was that over the summer he too realized his true feelings, not for Harry, but for Hermione  
  
Finally the carrige stopped and they climbed the stairs to the castle  
  
They seperated at the door, Draco going to the Slytherin table and Harry, Hermione and Ron going to their table.  
  
The sorting took about an hour and a half and by then they were starved. the food appeared and they ate happily. Hermione felt like she was in Heaven, she was sitting next to Harry. Ok Heaven is a bit extreme but she was very very very happy. After about five courses everyone was stuffed and ready for bed. Harry and Hermione made their way to the Head's Quarters while the others headed to their quarters.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at their quarters in amazement. The bathroom was completely pale pink marble and they had a pool sized bath tub and another shower too. Hermione and Harry had almost identical rooms as they were both in the same house. Their stuff was already there.  
  
Hermione was so tired she bid Harry Good night and they both went into their rooms. Hermione went to bed right away while Harry went and stood out on the balcony.  
  
Although Hermione bid Harry good night, she did not fall asleep so easily. She wondered how she could live there with Harry and face him, when she knew how she felt... *Thank God he doesnt know*, She also thought about Draco *He's so nice to me, he lets me cry on his shoulder and talk about Harry all i want...* She finally fell asleep in her warm comfortable bed  
  
Harry finally felt at home as the Dursleys were never a home to him and Ron's home wasnt permenant for Harry. Aside from where he lived with Sirius, he didnt know what a home was... He was very glad Sirius's name was cleared in their 5th year.  
  
(Harry)*I cant believe this is my last year here, after this year i wont be here as a student anymore. I'll miss everyone. I noticed how pretty Hermione is tonight...I still wonder who shes dreaming about... Hermione is VERY pretty... Ok i need too stop... We're just friends... I dont like her like that... i dont think i do...uh... I cant wait for Quidditch... I'm captian so we should start training right away...*  
  
Harry felt a cool breeze and decided to go to bed. We walked into his room, glanced around and changed into his pajamas, as soon as he layed down, he was sound asleep  
  
A/N: Another short chapter.... I'm sooo ADDICTED TO THIS SITE!!!!! 


	3. The Next Day

A/N: Thanx to anyone who reviewed!!! It is so very obliged.  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own the characters, the characters own me" I read that on someone else's fanfic, a scary thought but true!  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
Hermione found that night to be very restless. She spent most of it tossing and turning. She awoke rather suddenly and realized that someone else was sitting on her bed. She almost screamed, but it was Harry. "What. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, really rather confused "You, you were screaming my name in your sleep, I thought something was the matter." Harry said, also very confused. "I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare, I think, I don't really remember." Hermione looked down. She couldn't remember what she was afraid of. The dream had seemed so real.  
  
Harry got up and said "Go back to bed, its about 3:30, we have classes tomorrow, we need sleep" he smiled and turned and left. Hermione called "Harry, wait" "Huh?" He turned around "Thank you Harry" He smiled and said "Anytime"  
  
After he left she fell back into her pillows and thought about her dream. What puzzled her most was that she couldn't piece her dream together. *What had been happening* she really didn't remember. She sat there and thought about it. All she remembered was a pair of eyes, like snake eyes staring at her, staring straight at her then all of a sudden it grabbed her and she started screaming. She had heard the voice of Draco's father and of Wormtail, Peter. Hermione then realized *Voldemort* She sighed a heavy sigh and said in a whisper to herself "Harry's right, better get some sleep" She closed her eyes and went back to bed rather easily.  
  
*~*Harry*~*  
  
*I wonder what was scaring Hermione so much that she began to call out my name. weird, ah well better take my own advice, need some sleep*  
  
Harry sat down on his bed, took off his robe and fell back into his pillows and fell asleep right away.  
  
***A few hours later*** (A/n: get it?)  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
Hermione woke with a start and looked around, "what time is it???" she said out loud rather startled, she didn't realize her tone until Harry knocked on the door, "What is it 'Mione?" he asked "huh?" she said walking to the door and opening it "I heard you yell something" Harry said, "and I thought you had a bad dream again or something" "Oh no, I just woke up rather suddenly and scared myself for a second there" she said smiling and looking into Harry's eyes. Harry said, "I'm eh, going to go get dressed" "k" he turned and left and Hermione closed her door, she grabbed her robe and went into the bathroom. Hermione turned on some taps around the bathtub and watched bubbles, soap and warm water to fill the pool-deep tub. She sat down at the edge of the tub and she let her feet hang over the edge.  
  
When the tub was filled she removed her robe and got in the water. She swam laps and she floated in the leisure.  
  
Hermione got out of the tub and pulled a towel around her body. She dried off and pulled on a white robe, the robes that the bathroom was stocked with at all times.  
  
*~*Harry*~*  
  
After returning to his room, he sat down in his huge armchair, still in his pajamas, or rather his red silk boxers. With his robe draping loosely around him, he picked up the book he'd been reading, it was a book on Astromony. He read for a while, *besides, its only 7:00, I'll go to breakfast in an hour* he thought to himself. Eventually, though he had to get up and get dressed. He had already showered, before Hermione woke, so all he had to do was pull on some clothes.  
  
Harry went to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt that clearly showed his perfectly toned abs (a/n :-Þ) and he pulled out his leather jacket and pulled it on. He then, grabbed a black robe, because he thought he was still required to wear it but he wasn't. Harry exited his room and sat down in the common room. *~*Draco*~*  
  
Draco had spent the night dreaming of Hermione, one day becoming his. He woke early in the morning, showered and went to eat breakfast early. He went back to the dorm to wait till he had to be at class.  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
Hermione magicked her makeup on and her hair dry. Then she went to her closet and picked out a pale pink tank top and a long black skirt. She loved her new look this year. She had had her hair straightened then dyed. She was so glad her parents agreed to it. She did her hair, up in a high ponytail, then curled the pony tail in wide curls. She walked out of her room, to see Harry sitting in the common room. She checked her watch, 8:20. She cleared her throat. Harry turned and looked at her. "Hey" Hermione smiled "Hi" Harry responded "Are you waiting for me?" Hermione asked curiously "Uh. yea" Harry smiled Hermione looked at him funny "What?" he asked "you do realize that you don't have to wear that robe anymore" "K" he said and put it back in his room, when he cam back Hermione said "Let's go" She and Harry left their quarters and walked into the Great Hall. 


	4. Thinking

A/N: I don't have anything to say here  
  
Disclaimer: you know it, need I note this on any other chapter  
  
Chapter Four: Thinking  
  
*~*Everyone*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron, who was at the table eating his breakfast.  
  
Hermione began to eat her breakfast when she saw Draco. "Hey Draco" Hermione called He looked over to Harry, Hermione and Ron and he waved. Draco walked over to them and sat down next to Hermione. "Mind if I sit here?" Draco asked Hermione "Nope" Hermione said A group of Hufflepuffs were looking at Draco He stood up and screamed "STOP FUCKING LOOKING AT ME" They started laughing and calling him a whole bunch of nasty names and Hermione looked up and glared at them. She raised an eyebrow and said loud enough for them to hear "pathetic" Draco rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Harry and Ron about Quidditch  
  
(A/N: Draco had decided to go back into the Great Hall to find some of his friends before he had to go to class)  
  
Hermione sat there, uninterested in Quidditch, but instead was sitting there staring at Harry *Harry is so wonderful, he's such a great person too.* Hermione had tuned out the conversation on Quidditch and decided to wallow in her thoughts of Harry.  
  
After about 20 minutes the group got up and walked out of the Great Hall together Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions first thing in the morning. Harry and Hermione departed from the group and went back to their quarters to get their book. They hurried along as Ron and Draco went to get their books too. They rushed to potions and got a table together. Harry and Ron planned on being partners, partly because Ron had a Transfiguration essay to finish and Harry usually did all the work. Draco and Hermione were partners because Hermione didn't want to work with Parvati and Draco didn't want to have to work with Pansy so they decided on each other. Besides, Draco was very fond of Hermione.  
  
Snape was horrible as ever. He kept glaring at Hermione and Draco and at one point he came over and stared contently and them working. Draco looked up smiled, and then what-do-ya know, he flicked Snape off. (A/N: HAHA) Snape stood there, glaring at Draco's head as he got back to work on their potion. The bell rang and Hermione began putting away their supplies while Draco cleaned up. Harry and Ron were still fighting down laughs from when Draco flicked the professor off.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I will chose to ignore that small gesture that you made today during my class" Snape said glaring at Draco  
  
"And I professor Snape, chose to ignore that you were glaring with disgust at my partner and I" Draco said glaring right back at Snape.  
  
Draco began walking towards the door and Snape called "Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned and looked at the slimy git. "Watch it" Snape said with hate in his eyes Draco smirked "You too" he called laughing as he left the classroom.  
  
Hermione was waiting outside. "DRACO!!!" "Yea, 'Mione" "I cant believe that you did that to Snape" "Oh." Harry and Ron were standing there laughing and Draco couldn't hold back anymore. He burst out laughing and he, Harry and Ron laughed for about ten minutes and Hermione just stood there. When they finally calmed down, Hermione said "Draco, I still cannot believe that you flicked a teacher off." "Oh well, Snape's a slimy assmuch of a git" "I gotta give ya props for that one Draco" Harry said still grinning. "Alright, Alright" Hermione said smiling.  
  
Together they walked into the Great Hall. Draco, for some odd reason, decided to sit at the Gryffindor table today, rather than Slytherin. They sat down together and began eating lunch. "Draco, what class do you have next?" Harry asked Draco, through bites of food. "Free Period" Draco said, sipping his pumpkin juice. "Us too" Ron said "Funny" Hermione said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked rather interested. "Well, we all have the same schedule" Hermione said, still not looking up from her book. "Well. I meant to tell you all sooner, but." Draco said reluctantly "What is it?" Ron asked "I tried on the Sorting Hat again, and it put me in Gryffindor" Draco said unsurely "That's wonderful" said Hermione, closing her book. *~*Harry*~* *I didn't realize that Draco finally went light, probably because that wicked father of his died, finally, he couldn't have died soon enough. Draco probably came over to the light side to save his ass* Harry sat there contently.  
  
Hermione seemed pleased. As did Ron. Draco looked really happy too. Harry however smiled but in his eyes Hermione could tell he was thinking about something.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back to the common room Harry, You guys want to come?" Hermione asked as she stood up grabbing her books and her bag.  
  
Draco and Harry got up leaving Ron at the table. "Coming dude?" Harry asked. "naw, still got some transfiguration stuff to do, gotta go to the library" Ron said looking blue.  
  
Draco and Harry made their way to the common room mostly following the taping of Hermione's high heels hitting the stone floor. They got to the common room and sat down. Hermione got some books from her room and began to work on some stuff while Draco and Harry furthered their earlier discussion of Quidditch.  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
She sat on the floor writing in her journal, while Harry and Draco thought she was doing schoolwork.  
  
'Oh dear! I cannot live being so in love with Harry. It's so hard. I really wish I knew what he really thought of me. It's so important to me, I don't know why though. I just. its like I want and need him to love me the way that I do. I don't know I am just so confused. Ah well.'  
  
Hermione got up and went out on the balcony. Draco followed her out telling Harry, he needed some fresh air.  
  
"Mione, what's the matter?" he asked as he watched her stand there looking down.  
  
"I need to know how Harry feels about me. I'm dying to know. It's so unnerving. I don't know what to do with myself. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Mione, I'll take care of it." Draco said, pulling Hermione into a hug. 


	5. Confused

A/N: I am seriously working my butt off to work on this FanFic. Every day I get these reviews that are like "hurry up and write more" I'm working as fast as I can. I'm probably going to get more in starting on the 16th of June because my sister is moving into a new house so she is paying me to paint and do that sort of stuff and hey she gives me tons of money so its like I get up at like the crack of dawn and am tired by the end of the day when I usually spend most of the night writing, be it fiction or whatever. anyways that's besides the point the point being I'm writing as fast as a I can. I am by the way the Author, I'm really not trying to be rude, but its really difficult to post a chapter a day, I'm trying my hardest. Just call me Carly. Oh yea, and I appreciate all of your reviews, however as I enjoy your suggestions I am basing this story on a life experience and incorporating Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Five: Confused  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and he wiped away her tears, and she looked up at him. They stood there for about a minute and fifteen seconds before Hermione broke away from their hug. That was just in the nick of time though, Harry walked out onto the balcony. "What you guys up to?" Harry asked "Uh." Draco stuttered "Scenery" Hermione said coolly "Oh?" Harry said, just noticing the breath taking beauty of the scenery. "OH" Harry said once again more in shock than in questioning. "Ah well, I'm headed in" Hermione said at last "K" Draco said Hermione walked off the balcony and into her room and back out to the common room. She sat down in an arm chair by the fire, threw her feet over the arm and leaned her back against the other arm and drew her journal into her lap.  
  
*~*Draco*~*  
  
Draco allowed himself to hug her and he thought he would never let go. Hermione looked at him and he reached to her face and wiped away her tears. She hugged him once more and she broke away. Just in time though. Harry walked out on to the balcony. "What you guys up to?" Harry asked "Uh." Draco stuttered "Scenery" Hermione said coolly "Oh?" Harry said, just noticing the breath taking beauty of the scenery. "OH" Harry said once again more in shock than in questioning. Hermione said she was going inside and he watched the door close behind her.  
  
*I told her I would take care of it and now I will*  
  
"So Harry." Draco started Harry turned away from the mountains and said "yea?" " I was thinking." Draco said, "What do you think of Hermione? I mean she's a lot different this year." "I know" Harry said, his eyes becoming wide. "Look Draco, if you want to know how I feel just listen. Hermione she's like always there for me. You know? She's one of my really good, real friends. I may like her more than a friend on and off, but its nothing to be worried about" "Worried about?" Draco questioned. "Oh I know you have your eye set on her man. You're the total obvious, to us guys I mean, Hermione doesn't have a clue" Harry smirked. Draco may have been pale as hell but he turned pink, he was blushing like hell. "DAMN IT" Draco shouted. "What?" Harry asked looking a tad shocked. Draco didn't say a thing but turned and went inside. Harry ran in behind and said "wait" Draco turned around "What are you doing?" Harry asked "I'm going to tell her" Draco sighed, took a deep breath and went over to Hermione.  
  
Draco took another slow deep breath, blinked a few times, swallowed a few times and then walked into the common room where he saw Hermione sitting in the armchair with her legs swung over the side.  
  
He sat down across from her and when he sat she snapped her book closed. She put it on the table after locking the book with her wand.  
  
*Her journal* Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Mione" "Yea?" she asked when she looked up "What have you been up to?" Hermione looked at Draco funny "Um. you know what I've been doing and where I have been all day Draco" she smiled Draco got up and walked over to the couch, and sat down. "Mione, we need to talk about something" She looked at him, into his eyes, and knew that something was the matter. She got up and walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Hemione asked in a soothing voice, a voice that made Draco melt inside. Made him want to be Harry, made him curse at the sky for putting him through this. Draco felt like the room was spinning and that he was going to faint at any second. He looked into Hermione's eyes and she looked at him with worry shown clearly in her eyes and her face. Draco loved the way he could read her expressions and her eyes. He always knew how she felt.  
  
Draco sat looking at Hermione and let his mind wander as he collected his thoughts, his feelings and his emotions.  
  
*Hermione, I've liked you since the first time I saw you. I even love you now. 'Oh Draco I love you too' 'Really Mione?' 'Really really' he kissed her and she kissed back. He kissed her neck and she said 'Draco, Draco, Draco*  
  
"Draco! Draco. yoo hoo. Wake up!" Hermione said with an eyebrow raised "Hello where are you?" she said waving her hand in front of Draco's face.  
  
"Wha? What?" Draco said snapping back into reality. "Hey there" Hermione said her voice still very soothing. "What happened?" Draco asked shaking his head "Well you were looking into the fire then you closed your eyes and went into some sort of daze," Hermione said still worried "Oh, whoops, just thinking." Draco said uncertainly. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about" Hermione asked tilting her head in a way that made her look so damn cute Draco wanted to kiss her. But he refrained, mostly because he hadn't kissed much before and he didn't want to offend Hermione.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Mione." He started "I like you, I think I might even love you, but as more than a friend" Draco said once again turning pink.  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
Hermione began writing about what had happened and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked the tears away and kept writing.  
  
'Dear Journal, today has been. um eventful. First Draco and I were Potions partners and then Draco told us that he had transferred into Gryffindor. Can you imagine my shock? Rather interesting wouldn't you say? That he went light and all. I mean in all my time at Hogwarts I thought he was a bastard that Satan had created with his bare hands. But he seems like a good person now.' Hermione stopped writing. She had heard Draco walk in a sit down. She looked up at him, snapped her book shut and locked it with her wand.  
  
"Hey Mione" Draco spoke softly. "Yea?" Hermione said looking up at him. "What have you been up to all day?" Draco asked nervously "Um. you know where and what I have been doing all day," Hermione said sarcastically. Draco got up and went over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Mione we have to talk" Draco said looking at the floor.  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes seeing that something was bothering him.  
  
*I wonder what the hell is up. His eyes never get like that* Hermione thought.  
  
"What is it Draco?" Hemione asked in a soothing voice  
  
Hermione tried to hide the worry in her eyes on account Draco could read her expressions like an open book she hated it. But she couldn't control the expression in her eyes. It horrified her that Harry could also read her expressions.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and looked at Draco. He stared into the fireplace. He looked like he was in some sort of daze. "Draco! Draco. yoo hoo. Wake up!" Hermione said with an eyebrow raised "Hello where are you?" she said waving her hand in front of Draco's face.  
  
"Wha? What?" Draco said snapping back into reality. "Hey there" Hermione said her voice still very soothing. "What happened?" Draco asked shaking his head "Well you were looking into the fire then you closed your eyes and went into some sort of daze," Hermione said still worried "Oh, whoops, just thinking." Draco said uncertainly. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about" Hermione asked tilting her head in a way that made her look so damn cute, or so Draco said. Draco drew in a deep sharp breath. And Hermione didn't take her eyes off of him. He took in one more deep deep breath.  
  
"Mione." He started "I like you, I think I might even love you, but as more than a friend" Draco said turning red.  
  
A/N: GASP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PRF:  
  
What does PRF mean? I mean I know people use it when responding to reviews but what does it stand for?  
  
Water-princess123: thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoy my story.  
  
Brenda: Hey Bern. I didn't realize that a carried a story that well :-Þ! Yes you are right about the characters! What do you mean by adding spells? I know that they say spells yes, but they aren't in class all the time. Thanks for the review! Can't to hear more!  
  
GameGirl: Thanx for the review. About making Harry like Hermione, I can only base the story on real life and I'm writing it as time happens in this story. Its like I'm writing the story as it happens in real life ok? So its not like I know if Harry will like Hermione, you never know!  
  
Too last too sign in: thanks for the review. I appreciate your suggestions. And I have a question for you. Are you implying that you don't like my story? I mean by saying that if I made it longer people would like it.  
  
See Ya All! 


	6. Trouble in Hell

A/N: HALLO AGAIN! It's June 16th so I'm back! YAY! I can finally start writing more! YAY! I love writing!  
  
Disclaimer: your smart figure it out Einstein (my sister calls me that when I ask her anything, like I'll ask, what are you doing, and she'll say figure it out Einstein. Heheh)  
  
Chapter Six: Trouble in Hell  
  
*~*Everyone and Anyone*~* (A/n It's simple to get so I don't need to break it down to each persons view)  
  
*HOLY SHIT! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! Mentally slaps self! Are you sleeping??? Is this a crazy dream??? WHAT THE FUCK!?!* (Hermione)  
  
Hermione drew in a sharp gasp as Draco looked so vulnerable and innocent.  
  
"Hermione." Draco started unsure of what to say she drew in another gasp and let it out as a sigh.  
  
*what do I say? What do I say, 'um.thanx Draco' no he'll feel bad, I mean. I don't know! AHHHH I still think I'm having some twisted nightmare.* (Hermione)  
  
Hermione looked away. "Draco" she whispered, only enough for him to hear "Draco. I don't know what to say, no ones ever said anything like that to me" she said still whispering "I.I.I, I'm just so unsure of what to say now" she blushed. "what I'm trying to say, is that a guy, has never said that they liked me, up until now at least" Hermione turned away and got up from the couch.  
  
She went and stood by the fire and Draco stood and joined her. He tried to hug her but she pulled away and said "I need to think" and escaped to the balcony, in tears.  
  
She majiked a chair and sat down. Harry had seen what happened, being as nosy as he was. He ran out to the balcony. He saw Hermione sitting there in tears and he didn't know what to do. He walked up to her and majiked himself a chair and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Mione, what's the matter?" He asked with the soothing most eyes. Hermione looked at him with a tear streaked face and didn't know what to say. His sweet green eyes looked into her brown ones and tears started rolling down her cheeks again. She held her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.  
  
"Every thing's the matter Harry" Hermione said in a hushed voice, searching for her voice. Harry leaned forward and hugged her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he sat there letting her cry as long as she needed too.  
  
They sat there, Hermione crying and Harry comforting her for about 20 minutes all the while back inside.  
  
Draco started cursing at himself *you fucking bastard, I hate you, why the hell did you go and do that??? What is your deal man? I hate you I hate you I hate you. You deserve to die!!!*  
  
Draco felt terrible. Had he thought it through he probably wouldn't have told her. But he didn't. and he did. So here he was pacing the heads common room terribly upset and angry. Draco began hitting his head on the mantel until his head was pounding. He collapsed on to a couch and lay there waiting. he didn't know what else to do but wait. And let Mione calm herself down.  
  
(Back outside) Hermione pulled away from Harry and smiled at him. Harry looked back into her eyes and showed a small smile. Hermione stood up. Harry stood up with her. She smiled and hugged Harry once more and said "thanx," in still a whisper. Hermione left the balcony, she hoped she could avoid Draco, but knew she couldn't.  
  
She walked through the common room noticing a bruise on Draco's head. She called to Harry.  
  
"What is it Mione?" Harry asked. "Look," Hermione said pointing at Draco's head. Harry said "k, go ahead I'll see what's up" Hermione exited the common room and headed for the Gryffindor tower looking at her watch as she walked. *study hall* Hermione got to the tower and looked for Parvati one of her BEST friends.  
  
She found her quickly and they sat down. "Parvati, ok I'm in deep," Hermione said looking worried "Wha.What?" Parvati asked rather confused. "Draco." Hermione started Pravati looked at her with a raised eyebrow "He.he said he's in love with me." Hermione said really worried. "WHAT???!!!???" Parvati yelled. A group of 4th years at another table looked up. Parvati looked at them like "take a picture" and they turned away. "You're shittin me," Parvati said. "do I LOOK like I am shitting you?" Hermione said a tad sarcastically. Parvati looked at Hermione and said "I think we should go to the kitchens get a snack and take a walk on the grounds. We can talk" Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
Together they walked out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to the kitchens.  
  
Parvati tickled the pear and on the bowl of fruit portrait and Hermione opened the door to the kitchen. House elves swarmed them on every side.  
  
Hermione asked for some Ben and Jerry's ice cream (A/N: :-Þ) and Parvati got a bag of popcorn.  
  
They walked out of the kitchen and began walking towards the lake. Parvati majicked a blanket to sit on the they sat down, Hermione staring off at the lake and Parvati thinking.  
  
"So Mione, what exactly happened?" Parvati said unsurely. Hermione looked at her best friend and she sighed. "I really don't know. It was like one minute I was talking to Draco about how much I love Harry and the next he was telling me he loves me. I'm so confused right now, I don't know what to do." Hermione sighed again.  
  
"well." Pavati started "do you think that Draco meant it?" "Well he did look hurt when I didn't say anything, I just got up and went out on the balcony." Hermione said looking a bit guilty.  
  
*~*Draco*~*  
  
"DRACO! DRACOOOOO!" Harry began yelling, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Draco. Draco jerked Harry poked him. "Harry." Draco started "yes?" Harry said unsurely "I WILL KILL YOU" Draco yelled. "What the fuck???" Harry asked "you stole Hermione, you took her away from me. You are your damn perfection. I cant believe you'd do this to me!" Draco said trying to sit up. Apparently he was really dizzy. "Wha.WHAT?" Harry asked really really confused. "YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! YOU CLUELESS BASTARD" Draco yelled falling back onto the couch "um." Harry looked at him funny "HOW COULD YOU?" Draco was still yelling "What happened you look like your drunk, or going to have a concussion, why do you have a bruise on your head" Harry said "Well you kno since you stole my girl and I told her I loved her she said nothing I hit my head on THAT DAMN MATEL! WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL HER FROM ME?!?" Draco said holding his head. "ok dude, Im going to take you to the Hospital Wing and I didn't 'steal' Hermione, I told you how I feel about her." Harry said Draco passed out. Harry majicked a stretcher and took Draco to the hospital wing.  
  
*~*Back outside*~* Parvati looked at Hermione "How was the balcony any better than just sitting in the common room?" Parvati knew that there was something that Hermione wasn't telling her. "Well." Hermione started "yea?" Parvati asked "Harry was out there, and he hugged me and he let me cry." Hermione said looking down at the blanket. "How sweet, he really is a sweet guy." "I know." Hermione sighed. She frowned. "Its too damn bad that he doesn't like me or even love me, I don't even know if we are friends" Hermione looked really sad. "Mione, I kno what will cheer us up." Hermione looked up "SHOPPING" Parvati said happily. Hermione managed a weak smile and said "I'd like that"  
  
A/n: SHIT WILL HARRY KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Will Hermione feel any better, I mean a credit card is MY best friend, not really but HEY you get the idea READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! THANX MUCHAS! 


	7. Mistakes

A/N: its official, Hermione (AKA I'm not telling) has gone insane and its official that I have run out of ways to drag reality because nothing with this plot in my life has happened in a while so I'm trying I'm trying! Don't tell me I suck! Please Read And Review, just don't tell me I suck I know I do, I don't need friends or complete strangers telling me so, don't pull a Simon on me!  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Draco blinked a few times and couldn't remember where he was. He saw Harry sitting on a chair by him and looked around. "Where am I" he said out loud  
  
Harry looked at him and said "em. in the hospital"  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked unsurely and confused  
  
"Well you had a bruise on your head and I think you had a concussion you said that you hated me and that you had hit your head on the mantel. You also said shit about me stealing Hermione, you know how I feel about Mione."  
  
"Oh." Draco said, still a bit confused. His eyes grew wide  
  
"OHHH. whoops" Draco said.  
  
"What the hell did you mean?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Draco  
  
"mmm. nothing" Draco said  
  
"Draco." Harry started  
  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT" Draco said  
  
"huh?" "Look. About Hermione, forget what I said" Draco said, trying to cover up yet another mistake he made.  
  
"k." Harry said not believing it. *I don't think Mione likes me as more than a friend, but other than that what the FUCK could Draco have meant?* Harry thought as he stood in the hospital wing.  
  
*~*Hogsmead*~*  
  
Parvati and Hermione went into shop after shop, with each stop acquiring more bags than they started with. It did make Hermione feel better. Each had about 15 new bags of 'stuff' and they decided to go into the Three Broomsticks to take a break.  
  
The two of them sat down at a booth across from each other discussing their new 'stuff'. Hermione had bought a bunch of scarves and hats while Parvati bought a hat a few scarves too and a new Robe. Hermione had also gotten a new dress, it was black and sliming. It was a simple dress but she loved, and she thought Harry would like it. then her thoughts shifted to Draco, he loves anything I wear, I hear it from him all the time, she mentally rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what do you girls want to drink?" Madam Rosmerta asked when she walked over to their table  
  
"I'll have a butterbeer," Hermione said.  
  
"Me too" Parvati replied  
  
Madam Rosmerta turned and headed back to the kitchen to get the drinks. The two of them sat talking for a while. This got Hermione's mind off of a lot but back at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*Draco and Harry*~*  
  
Draco insisted that he was released from the wing that evening. Madam Pomfery was very reluctant to this request and in the end refused. "I have to keep you here for at least a day." She had said firmly. So Draco sat sulking and thinking  
  
*How could I have betrayed Mione like that. I hope that Harry, that fucking bastard that belongs in hell, believes what I said. I thought we were friends why the hell and I saying this stuff? I mean. I don't know. I'm so confused. I mean, Hermione is on my mind day and night, night and day, her, completely. I love her for everything she is, and everything she makes me want to be, I love her because she makes me want to be a better person, a person whom she could love, like that damned Harry Potter BASTARD! It's not fair. Why doesn't God just strike me with lightening? And end this shit I am supposed to call life I mean He could and it wouldn't make a damn difference. Hermione means so very much to me. I hate Potter. I hate Potter. 'mentally screams'*  
  
Draco sat up in the bed. The door opened and Harry returned as promised. He had gone to get something to eat. He brought Draco some stew and cauldron cakes as well. He had also snuck Draco some chocolate. He placed the food on the table next to Draco's bed and he sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Sleep Well?" Harry asked  
  
"yea" Draco replied quickly  
  
"good" Harry said rather boredly  
  
"if your bored you can leave" Draco said.  
  
"Nah, nothing better to do, I was allowed to miss classes to stay here and its dinner time, but I just ate so I'll be bored anywhere." Harry said  
  
"Where's Mione?" Draco asked with concern  
  
"Dumbledore said that she and Parvati had permission to also miss classes and go to Hogsmead, apparently a 'girl crisis'" Harry said  
  
Draco smiled and laughed, "Yea, more like a shopping spree" Harry laughed at that.  
  
*~*Hogsmead*~*  
  
"So Mione, you really really love Harry?" Parvati asked Hermione as she starred into space, obviously thinking "Huh?" Hermione asked shaking her head as though breaking some sort of trance  
  
"Do-You-Really-Love-Harry" Parvati asked again smiling and laughing to herself  
  
"um. yea, I'm pretty damn sure I do. You know what it feels like to be completely and utterly, perfectly happy? I mean when I'm with him its like I could take my last breaths looking into his eyes, talking to him, just loving him." Hermione said kind of sadly.  
  
"Whoa! Shit that's powerful" Parvati looked taken back a bit  
  
"It's the truth I speak" Hermione said shrugging.  
  
Madam Rosmerta came back out with their drinks on a tray and set the bottles on the table. "Anything else girls? Like.Food?" She asked setting the drinks down "you know its dinner time back at the castle" She said.  
  
"Hm. How about a pizza" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yea" Hermione said  
  
"Okay, I can do that" Madam Rosmerta said turning on her heels on heading back through the swinging kitchen doors.  
  
Hermione picked up her bottle and she took a sip of the butterbeer.  
  
Parvati picked up her bottle of butterbeer but didn't drink it. "You know Mione, I've known Draco for a about a year longer than you and you know, when he says how he feels he means it, like a lot a lot. I wouldn't take his words lightly you know?" Parvati said to Hermione who was looking through one of her bags.  
  
"I know, want some chocolate?" Hermione asked changing the subject.  
  
"Mione, are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Parvati asked  
  
"Sorry Parvati, I'm out of money I spent it all on this cool stuff, I cant 'pay' attention." Hermione said looking rather amused at her own joke, but refraining from laughing  
  
"Okay, I can take a hint, you don't want to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Very good young grasshopper."  
  
"Ewww those things are gross"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
Madam Rosmerta brought them their pizza and Parvati smiled "Yumm" she said "I agree" Hermione said smiling. They sat there eating their pizza when Parvati said "Hermione, how do you really feel about Draco?"  
  
"I love him" Hermione replied  
  
A/N: You're shitting me! Hermione loves Draco!!! Read on to find our what this is supposed to mean!!!! Oh yea, I need someone to proofread each chapter before I post it, if you want to then send me an email at ClayMateCarly21@hotmail.com AND Cheergurl96321@aol.com I check my mail at both so if you're interested send me an email! 


	8. Feelings

A/N: Still looking for a beta reader, if you're interested PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE contact me at Cheergurl96321@aol.com AND/OR ClayMateCarly21@hotmail.com I will respond ASAP! Anyways, I feel like I'm in a corner, even though I'm not because I know what I want to say I just don't know how to say it without. letting the people I know personally, know who the characters are in real life, like I said I'm basing this on real life. its not made up :-Þ! Ok. I need a beta reader and I'm working working working!!!!  
  
Disclamer: Duh!  
  
Chapter Eight: Feelings  
  
*~*Hogsmead*~*  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" shouted Parvati  
  
The Three Broomsticks went nearly silent. Parvati looked around smiled and said "whoops, so sorry"  
  
The slience was demolished at that, the customers got back to whatever conversations they were having, a few rolling their eyes and one saying 'the youth today' and he shook his head.  
  
"k so what the fuck are you talking about Hermione Granger?!?!?!?!?!?!" Parvati said extremely shocked.  
  
Hermione looked so innocent. and all of a sudden she burst out laughing, "That look was priceless" and she was cracking up.  
  
She glared at Hermione in a friendly way. "Thanks so much" Parvati said.  
  
*~*Hogwarts*~*  
  
Draco sat alone in the hospital, he had insisted Harry leave, so Harry did just that. Draco sat thinking about everything and nothing, anything and something.  
  
*Why the hell does it always end up like this, I liked Cho, she and Harry went out, I like Hermione, she and Harry will probably go out, why is nothing ever in my favor??? When will anything good happen to me??? When will that day come when I redeem these awful things in my life for one good thing, just one, that's all I ask for. Hermione probably thinks I'm a bastard from hell, and I don't blame her. Youre so stupid Draco! How could you be so stupid! Your gifted for crying out loud! How the HELL CAN YOU BE SO DAMN STUPID! God I hate myself*  
  
*~*Hogsmead*~*  
  
"Ah whatever" Parvati said, "we ought to be getting back" Hermione nodded and picked up her bags of "stuff" and she an Parvati left the Three Broomsticks and walked back to the castle.  
  
When they had reached the castle Parvati said "We ought to go tell Dumbledore we're back. I'm sure he'd like to know."  
  
"k" Hermione replied "Let's go" Hermione said smiling.  
  
They walked to the office enterance and Parvati realized that she didn't have the password. Hermione smiled and said "Fireball" and the staircase wound up the hallway to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they got to the top Parvati knocked.  
  
"Come in" they heard the Headmaster's voice say.  
  
They opened the door and walked inside. "Yes, Ms. Patil and Ms. Granger. Nice weather in Hogsmead I presume."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Parvati smiled and said "we just wanted to let you know that we have returned. I think we will be heading to our common rooms now. Have a nice night Professer"  
  
"Good Night" Dumbledore replied.  
  
The girls began walking down the hall when Hermione stopped. "What is it Mione?" Parvati asked stoping with Hermione.  
  
"Draco is in the hospital, shouldn't we go see him?" Hermione asked  
  
"Um. yea" Parvati said "that's a great idea"  
  
*~*Hospital*~*  
  
Draco continued to mentally abuse himself ignoring anything else that was going on. He didn't even notice when Parvati and Hermione walked in.  
  
*YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE SO STUPID! This is the worse. I just want to go home. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to leave. Go back to the mansion. I just want to be as far away from that bastrad as possible.*  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered  
  
Draco's head snapped up and Hermione jumped. "Are you okay?" She asked as sincerely as possible  
  
"How are you feeling?" Parvati asked  
  
"I'm alright. I guess. I mean I want to go back to my dorm but I'm not allowed to, which really sucks. It's not fair. Anyways, enough about me, what did you two do all day?"  
  
"Went to Hogsmead" Parvati said smiling  
  
"oh?" Draco said  
  
"Yep" Hermione said  
  
Parvati started talking about what they did and what they bought and Draco sort of tuned her out  
  
*Damn Hermione is cute!*  
  
". And then we came here to see you" Parvati ended with flourish.  
  
"sounds great" Draco said nonchalantly.  
  
Draco let out a bored, tired sigh and frowned, he looked as though he'd been beaten, like he couldn't go on.  
  
"Wassa matter Draco?" Parvati asked.  
  
"em.nothing Parv, you know how boring it gets here. I'm just a smidget bored." Draco lied  
  
"yep" Parvati said  
  
Hermione looked around and shifted her weight on her feet. She hummed softly to herself as Parvati and Draco talked. She glanced at her watch. And she did it again. And again. And again.  
  
She cleared her throat "Pardon me, but I, WE need to be going now Draco. We enjoyed seeing you" Hermione said grabbing Parvati's arm and dragging her out of the hospital.  
  
Hermione said "Wanna go to my common room?" And Parvati nodded.  
  
They went in the common room and dropped their bags on a couch and noticed Ron and Harry sitting at a table playing cards.  
  
Hermione and Parvati went over to them and Hermione cleared her throat and smiled.  
  
"Hey Mione" Harry said very happily, for some strange reason.  
  
Ron looked up and smiled at Hermione and grinned at Parvati.  
  
"ahem, Mione, lets go in your room" Parvati said giving Hermione eye looks.  
  
"eh. yea. Yea, lets" Hermione said giving her eye looks back.  
  
They grabbed their stuff and went in Hermione's room.  
  
"What is up Parv?" Hermione asked throwing her stuff on an empty armchair.  
  
"You KNOW how I feel about Ron." Parvati said  
  
A/N: So HOW does Parvati feel?? I felt like being mean so I kept ya waiting! LoL 


	9. The Kiss

A/N: Ooh! This means either I have a reader… or that I got tired of waiting! Nope I've got a reader! In fact I HAVE TWO READERS!!! *Dances around like a fool*  
  
Chapter Nine: The Kiss  
  
"Of course, Parv, I know EVERYTHING!!!!" Hermione said laughing. "That's so funny!"  
  
"Eh… why?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Cuz, we're best friends and I like Harry and you like Ron, and they are best friends."  
  
"'Like' is an understatement" Parvati said smiling  
  
"true dat" Hermione said laughing at her 'ghetto' talk Parvati laughed too, which was a good sign! Parvati checked her watch and said 'uh.… should I go back to my dorm?' Hermione smiled and said "Nope not yet I have a surprise"  
  
Hermione lugged out a T.V. from her closet and a VCR afterwards. She pushed a tape into the VCR and said "you've got to see this. This is what I watch all summer while I'm at home, there's nothing better to do" and she laughed.  
  
The tape began to play a saxophone tune and peoples faces danced across the screen. At last Parvati read the words 'General Hospital' on the screen. She looked at the floor. "What is it Parvati?" Hermione asked looking at her.  
  
"Lavender and I watched this all summer too" she said giggling. "well I don't think you'd have sent his episode. Its from a few years ago." Hermione said  
  
"what a coincidence," Parvati said "we're so alike sometimes it's scary" Hermione nodded and pointed to the screen "watch this" after it was over Hermione looked at Parvati who was in shock. "you have got to be shitting me" she said awestruck. "these people they just.… just…." she pointed to the screen and said "made love on a BEACH!!!" Hermione started laughing and said "that's a soap opera for ya"  
  
"Whoa I wasn't expecting THAT" Parvati said now laughing  
  
*~*Harry and Ron*~* [A/N: this is after Parvati and Hermione went into Hermione's room]  
  
"So, dude, what do you think?" Harry said looking at Ron "of what?" "Parvati of course" "um…." "you guys are totally into each other" "since when did you become love god?" "since ever." Harry said smugly. Ron rolled his eyes and flipped over a card. "Ha I win" Ron said then added "what the hell is that?" when he heard the saxophone tunes coming from Hermiones room. "Dunno" Harry said picking up cards. They talked for a while and then Ron got up and said "well I'd better be going" "yea, see ya tomorrow" Ron left and Harry sat there playing solitaire by himself.  
  
*~*Hermione and Parvati*~*  
  
"Ok Mione I gotta go and beat curfew." Parvati said picking up her bags. "Yep, See ya tomorrow" Hermione said still amused by General Hospital.  
  
Parvati left and to a bit of her relief Ron was gone and Harry looked up as she left and called "buh bye Parvati" she turned at waved then left through the portrait hole.  
  
Hermione came out of her room and went over to the couch with a book and sat down. Harry got up put his cards away in his room then came back and sat down at a couch opposite of Hermione.  
  
He looked up every once in a while and she could feel his beautiful green eyes staring at her contently.  
  
Some times she'd look up to but their eyes never locked. She'd turn away if he was looking at her. He came over and sat down next to her and smiled.  
  
"so how was your day Mione?" He asked  
  
"it was ok.… I mean Draco did get hospitalized.… I mean…." she shrugged "I guess it was pretty good…. well I did find out that Draco had this obsessive love with me…." She said closing her book and setting it on the table.  
  
She pulled her feet up on the couch and pulled them to her chest.  
  
"How was your day?" Hermione asked Harry  
  
He thought for a second and said "interesting" and Hermione smiled. Harry looked into her eyes and he smiled warmly.  
  
*~*Parvati*~*  
  
She quickly walked back to her dorm. She'd just make curfew, by about 2 seconds. She spoke the password nonchalantly and walked into the portrait hole. She breezed by the common room and went up to her dorm dropping her stuff on her bed and changing quickly into pajama pants and a tank top. She brushed her hair and grabbed the book on her nightstand and walked back down to the common room.  
  
She sat down at the couch and was shortly joined by Ron who sat down in an armchair by the fire with a book and glanced at Parvati and smiled.  
  
He read for a while and looked at Parvati a few times. He, at last, spoke. "What was that music coming from Mione's room?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"It was a TV. A Soap Opera…." Parvati said wondering if he had a clue what she was talking about  
  
He looked at her funnily and she said "Muggle stuff" and he nodded.  
  
He went back to reading and she staring at the fire.  
  
Before long Ron came and sat down on the couch next to Parvati. They talked small talk for a little while. And after Parvati and Ron yawned for about the 12th time Parvati said "I'm going to bed" and Ron agreed with a nod.  
  
They got up and before Parvati could walk away Ron looked into her eyes and kissed Parvati, right on the lips. He smiled kissed her cheek and whispered "Good night"  
  
Parvati was shocked. She watched him walk up to his dorm and it took her about 10 minutes to move. She smiled hugged her book and ran up to her dorm very very happily. She climbed into bed and stared into the darkness smiling a mile wide grin.  
  
*~*Hermione*~*  
  
Harry looked at her and said "when I was helping Draco today, after I told you to leave…. He said something about me…. Um…. Stealing…. YOU!" Harry said "and then later he denied anything about it…. What did he mean….?" Harry asked.  
  
"No idea" Hermione said, not ready to tell Harry the truth. They talked for a while and finally Hermione stifled a yawn and said "I'm going to bed now" Harry smiled nodded and they both got up. Harry looked at her, pulled her into his arms, and kissed Hermione. After they broke apart he said "sweet dreams."  
  
A/N: I'm so bad! Ok I bet you're asking, if Harry and Hermione like each other and Ron and Parvati like each other than why are they not going out. Then again 'Harry' might do something like that and have no emotion behind it.... DON'T ASK ME! I've been trying to get them together…. Oh well…. Yea but what about Draco….? I have a surprise about Draco in the coming chapters.... 


	10. He Leaves

Chapter Ten: Hermione awoke the next morning surprisingly still in shock and utter happiness from the night before. She was so pleased she jumped out of bed quickly showered and dressed and happily headed to the Great Hall. She hurried in to find Parvati. She scanned the hall over twice. She spotted Parvati and ran over to her. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Hermione and Parvati said in almost unison. "You go first Mione," Parvati said, almost jumping with joy. "Harry... kissed...ME!!!!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl. "OH-MY-GOD!!!" Parvati exclaimed. "What what what???" Hermione asked quickly. "Ron..." and she squealed with out even finishing. Hermione looked puzzled and Parvati finished "HE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and she let out an over joyed scream and she too was now literally jumping!  
  
They rushed to their table and sat down together. With perfect timing Harry and Ron stepped into the Great Hall and they sat down near Parvati and Hermione. Ron smiled and sat next to Parvati and Harry sat down next to Hermione. *~*Harry*~* Harry walked into the hall and sat down next to Hermione. His mind was racing on the events that took place the night before. *Are me and Hermione going out? I mean I DID kiss her. Oh wow... Its Icrazy/I I'm think about Mione more and more. I mean we've been the best of friends since I guess the second year and I just don't know... But Draco! Draco is madly in love with her. But what if... What if II/I am falling in love with her? And what about Pansy. I mean she has liked me since ever! I bet Mione hates me. I mean I kissed her.... you bastard! How could you violate her like that? If you get slapped you deserve it!!! * Harry sat down at the table unsurely next to Hermione who showed no signs of hatred or anger. Harry sighed quietly and began eating. None of them talked they just ate in silence. Eventually Hermione got up and Parvati followed. They left the great hall together and Ron looked worried. "What did I do?" he groaned. "I don't think she's mad, I think she wants you to make the first move," Harry said shrugging. **************************** Hermione attended classes as usual and acted normal as possible. She and Parvati ate an early dinner and headed to the Heads common room to do homework. Then it was off to their astronomy class at midnight. Hermione worked on her homework and finished most of it when she got up and stretched. "I'm in dire need of a break," she said. Parvati nodded and said "Well, what are you thinking?" and Hermione answered "Visit Draco?" Parvati nodded and they left the common room. They quickly went to the hospital to find Draco out of bed and gathering his stuff. "Draco, what in the hell are you going?" Parvati asked as they walked through the door. "Leaving," he said, not even looking up at them. "What!?" Hermione nearly shouted. "Leaving. You know what leaving is. I am leaving Hogwarts. I don't want to be here anymore," He said still not looking up from his stuff. "Why?" Parvati asked. "BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT," Draco suddenly yelled at the girls. Hermione took a step back and said his name softly, trying to calm him down. "WHAT???" he shrieked. He looked at how hurt they both were and looked down. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly. He gathered his things and said, "You guys want to help me? I'm leaving tonight." "Draco! I don't get it. Why? Its our last year..." Hermione began. He looked at Hermione. "I think you know why Mione." Parvati looked confused for a moment and then got a look of understanding on her face. She sighed. Hermione looked at the floor, then turned quickly and started running towards the door. "WAIT Hermione!" Parvati shouted after her in exasperation. "I'll be right back," Hermione called over her shoulder. Hermione ran to her common room in search of Harry. "Harry!" she yelled as she entered the portrait hole. He came out of his room and looked at her "Yea...?" he asked slowly. She was a bit out of breath from running all the way to their common room and she looked at Harry sadly and said "Draco..." "What? What Hermione? Draco?" He asked her, becoming upset. "He's...leaving," she said looking at the ground. "What?" "He's leaving Hogwarts. Because of me. Its all my fault," she blurted out and began to cry. He hugged her "Mione, its not your fault, how can you say that?" "It is, he's leaving because he loves me and I - I don't love him. I love someone else and he knows it!" She said silent tears running down her face.  
  
His expression changed a little "Who?" he asked softly, frowning. "I'll tell you later, we need to do something! Or at least say bye!" He nodded in agreement and they left the common room after Harry handed her the Kleenex box and she dried her face. They walked into the Hospital and saw Draco and Parvati still there Draco had a trunk at the foot of his bed and he had a few other things on a table. Parvati and Draco stood as Harry and Hermione entered the Hospital. Hermione looked sad and Harry looked emotionless, something he was gifted with. At any occasion he could look like he didn't give a damn. And quite frankly he didn't at the moment. Harry let out a sigh and said, "Well we ought to help you then mate?" Draco nodded icily and they each carried some of his stuff. They walked with Draco to his dorm where he got the rest of his things. They walked slowly and silently to the train station in Hogsmeade and helped Draco aboard. He stood looking at the ground for a moment or two then looked up. He hugged Parvati and kissed her on the cheeked, shook Harry's hand and gave him a hug then held his hand out to Hermione but she hugged him and he kissed her - with all the emotion he could. He kissed her for the first and the last time...ever. Hermione didn't want it to be like this but she knew she'd never see him again. When they broke away Draco turned and boarded the train and waved from a window. That was the last they ever saw of Draco Malfoy. A/N: eh.. Yea. that was bad of me..Draco went bye bye! HAHAHAAHAHA! 


	11. Epilogue

AN: I felt like being a bum. So sue me. This fic sucks anyways. I don't want to write the rest so here's like an epilogue thing. I am doing this A to annoy anyone, B because I am sick and fucking tired of these people. And C because this story is pointless and stupid.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Draco never returned to Hogwarts and he never intended to. He moved away from the mansion, to America, and he was never seen by anyone at Hogwarts again.  
  
Harry ended up going out with Pansy for about 5 months and seemed relatively happy. They had one of those relationships where they were friends to begin with, but when becoming boyfriend and girlfriend nothing changed. Hermione felt awful for months. She almost hated herself. She felt so awful. Then one Hogsmead day, Harry walked around with Hermione all day. And they became better friends. The following day, however, Harry broke up with Pansy and she tried desperately to get them back together, Harry had moved on and he couldn't be untrue to Pansy. He felt guilty and Hermione felt guilty. Weeks later, one not so special afternoon while Hermione was laying by the fire, in the middle of November doing some astronomy homework, Harry came into the common room and sat down by Hermione, gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked her out. She began to cry. And nodded. They went out happily all through 7th year and after. They were together for almost 3 years. They had gotten into fights, they had been through so much, and they loved each other. On the day that marked three years of being together, Harry proposed. And not so much later they were married. Sure most people thought it wouldn't last, but Hermione, she knew, that they were meant to be together.  
  
Parvati and Hermione stayed friends through everything. Even though they fought and they screamed they were friends forever.  
  
Ron and Parvati never worked out. They knew it wasn't right and they were friends before and after they were "us". They were friends with Hermione and Harry for as long as they lived, and years later, even after they had fought and said things and did everything and anything wrong. They loved each other. And that, my friend, was that.  
  
An: I hate this story. I hope it dies. 


End file.
